Summer Camp
by kawaii-tenshin
Summary: When Mikan and the gang goes out camping, Mikan ends up being partnered with Ruka! and Natsume with Hotaru! Oh no! will they end up having to fall in love with thhe wrong person? follow Mikan and the gang as they go on a treasure hunt as well! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Weird Partners

**Summer Camp**

Hey everyone?! whazzup? Anyway…this story is pretty weird but it'll end up great. trust me! Anyway! I advice you to get a glass of refreshing iced tea, some cookies, and probably pillows, and sit back, relax, and read! Enjoy!

**WARNING: this story is freakishly weird...and I tried my best to make it funny too……**

**Chapter 1: Weird Partners**

"Okay class…for this years fieldtrip, we're going camping!" Mr.Narumi said cheerfully as he went inside the classroom dressed as a ballerina again…….sheesh…what's with this guy.

"_What's with the tutu???" _Everyone thought.

"Um…class?" Mr.Narumi was waiting for a reaction.

Everyone was staring at the freakishly weird pink,. Sparkling tutu…….

"Um…as I said…we're going camping!!!" Mr.Narumi tried once again as he tore of his tutu suit to reveal his normal clothes. White polo shirt and pants.

"Woah!" everyone was amazed at the quick change.

"Cool! Field trip! And camping too!" Mikan cheerfully said as she stood up and ran around the classroom with flowers I the background. She was screaming 'wohoo!' too.

"_What's with the flowers???"_ Everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

"Ugh…I hate camping! The stingy insects….the annoying smell of poo! It hurts my delicate cat nose!" Sumirei complained.

"Well, you'll all be assigned with partners randomly. The girls will chose. Though…their partners must be a boy…because there will be danger in the woods. And the boys nmust be there to protect them." Mr.Narumi said as he swayed his hair.

"Whaddya mean by that huh?!" All the girls shouted as they glared at Narumi.

"N-Nothing!" Narumi said as he sweat dropped.

"I give up! But it's the academy's rules!" Narumi said as he raised a tiny white flag and hid under the teachers desk.

"Wohho! World domination! Go girl! Go girls!" Mikan said as she stood up and stood on her desk and danced.

"_Coward…"_ All the boys thought as they glared at Narumi.

"Go Maikn! Go Mikan!" The girls chanted as they clapped at the dancing idiot Mikan.

"We'll pick Narumi…the girls has some…'affairs' to do…." Yuu said as he stood up and picked a paper from the box.

It said…

"SUMIREI?!" Yuu shouted as he read the paper and froze………literally. The paper dropped to the floor.

"The partners, please line up here. The boys will go to the girls' rooms and plan there. Fix your bags and plan on what to do ther and what to wear. You must have the same colored short as you partner. Okay?" Narumi said.

Sumirei walked and pulled the frozen Yuu to the front.

"Next….Nogi…"Narumi said as he slowly stood up from his hiding place and called Ruka Nogi.

"Hm….Mikan.." Ruka said as he read the paper.

"Hm? Me? Okay! Coming!" Mikan said as she slowly, and carefully stepped down from the table and…tripped.

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Mikan said as she stuttered and slowly stood up and walked towards Ruka.

"That's what you get for dancing like a baka on your desk." Ruka mockingly said as he held on to Mikan and slowly dragged her to the front.

"Hmph………." Natsume uttered as he walked uop to pick a name.

"_Anyone is fine….as long as it's not…"_ Natsume thought.

"IMAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume shouted.

"What? Me? Oh goodie…..more targets for my baka gun…I have to put in more dodge balls tonight….." Hotaru said as she walked towards Natsume and stopeed.

"What are you looking at Imai." Natsume said as he glared at Hotaru.

"Baka baka baka baka baka baka…" Hotaru said as she hit Natsume with continuous baka gun shots.

Oh man…that must've hurt real bad…………..

So…time skip.the other characters aren't important anymore…..

**So.Mikan's room……..**

"Hm…so we're all packed up…what color should we wear by the way??" Mikan asked as she zipped up her pink back pack and faced Ruka.

"Uh….how about Light Blue???" Ruka asked as he blushed and facd away.

"Hm…that's nice! Okay! So it's light blue!" Mikan said as she stood up and held a pose like the statue of liberty.

"Um…………………." Rka said as he sat there and gazed.

**Currently….Imai's room………**

"What color are we wearing baka?" Hotaru asked as she sat on her bed.

"Stop calling me that! And the only color I would wear is red orange. Don't ever make me wear pink.:" Hyuuga said as he sat on her desk.

That's like……the opposite side of each room. And her room's like………as big as the president's office! (president of the united states)

"Then pink it is." Hotaru said with a sly smile as she stood up and opened her closet to find a pink shirt.

"H-Hey! You can't make me!" Natsume said as he stood up and faced the other direction, pouting.

"Hm???? Ya sure???" Hotaru said as she held up a picture of Him and Mikan sitting down under the Sakura Tree.

"H-Hey! How'd you get that picture!" Natsume yelled as he followed the flying bird that holds the picture in its' mechanical beak.

"Anyway…I think we'll go with red …I don't seem to have a pink shirt.." Imai said as she closed the closet.

"You made me cathch that picture for nothing?! Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume said as he panted.

**End of Chapter**

Hey everyone! was it a nice chapter????? Wahahahahahahaha…………….(don't mind me.I'm crazy………)


	2. Chapter 2: Treasure hunt

**Summer Camp 2**

Hey! Enjoy the next chapter! Woho! Treasure hunt!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Treasure hunt **

On the bus, the partners had to sit together.

"Mikan…want a some?" Rka said as he held out a box of fluff puffs to Mikan.

"Sure. Thanks!" Mikan cheerfully said as she got one fluff puff and looked out the window.

So…let's check out Natsume and Hotaru who was sitting in front.

"Want some?" Hotaru said as she held out a green something with a plastic spoon.

"No way! What on earth is that?! Baby food?! Animal poo?! Crushed vegetables?!" Natsume shouted as he looked on the green mushy stuff with disgust.

"It's crushed vegetables. Mainly, kangkong, lettuce, string beaqns, eggplant and tomatoes." Hotaru said as she took one spoonful of the "mixed vegetables" stuff.

"Ew…………….I think I'm gonna puke…………" Natsuem said as he opened the window and leaned out.

**Finally……….they arrived at the destination.**

"Ok…forst, we're going to have a treasure hunt!" Narumi said as he twirled the rope he was holding. He was dressed as a cow boy…….

"Here's your list. There will be red flags and sign on your way to signal you that you're going the right way. The first group who comes back to me with all the correct items wins the house here!" Narumi said as he pointed to the house and handed everyone the list.

"These are riddles….." Hotaru said

"Oh goodie….." Yuu said.

"What's the house for???" Mikan cluelessly asked.

"So that you wouldn't need to stay in the tent." Narumi answered.

"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said.

"We're gonna win this….right Mikan?" Ruka said.

"YUP!!!!!!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Ok, start!" Narumi signaled.

"Okay.first riddle: **Dive within the crystal and there you will find a golden ring. Look between the king and Queen.**" Ruka said as he read the paper….

So did everyone else.

"Let's go." Hotaru said.

"What?! You already figured it out?!" Natsume shouted.

"Yup." Hotaru said as she walked towards the rocks.

"Hm……………" Ruka thought.

"Uh…I heard there was a lake here…nearby….some people said it shines like a crystal and is called crystal lake..' Mikan said.

"Let's go and see. We'll find out if our hypothesis is right if we find a red flag." Ruka said.

**At the edge of the lake…..**

"Why should I be the one to swim?!" Natsume yelled.

"Cuz……I'm not wearing a swim suit." Hotaru answered.

"So what?! I hate the water!" Natsume yelled back.

"Hm…shall we go together?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Yeah! Good thing we brought snorkels!" Mikan said as she took of he clothes ( of course….she's wearing her swim suit inside) and put on her snorkel…so did Ruka……..

Ruka whistled and called a dolphin.

"Okay! Let's go !" Ruka said as the dolphin dived.

"Hiya…….." Hotaru sighed.

"You're such a baka neko……" Hotaru said to Natsume as she pressed a button.

"hey!!!!!!" Natsume said as he wondered what the button was for.

Suddenly, a huge fish tank appeared! It was one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Okay.let's go…….."

**Time skip………….**

So.let's skip to after the treasure hunt.

If you're curious what the other 2 riddles is, it's this:

2: Enter a rock and there you will follow your chopsticks hand. Inside you will see a white flower, pick it out don't be a blunder! They had to look inside a cave and always go right. Pick the flower out don't hesitate or else you'll fall into the pit.

3: code:

D S F A G K H U I R J A L T M R N E O E

Here they had to solve the code. The code is, take out all the letters : D F G H I J L M N O . and go to the place on what it says and find something.

So……after the treasure hunt….

"So.the winner is.Yuu and Sumirei!" Narumi cheerfully announced.

"You get to sleep in the house tonight!" Narumi said.

"What?! Only tonight?! We risked our backs for that ?!" Yuu and Sumirei said in unison.

"Well….at least we had fun!" Mikan said.

"Yeah…." Ruka said as they entered the tent and went to bed.

"H-How are we suppoed to slep in this tent?! It's only made for 1 person to sleep in!!!!!!!!!" Natsume yelled.

"You''ll fit if you stick together." Narumi said as he stood up and walked to his own tent.

"I am not sleeping!" Natsume said as he sat outside the tent.

"Suit yourself." Hotaru said as she went inside and slept……..

after a few minutes……….

"Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You can't sleep?" He asked

"Ya think? How am I supposed to sleep with your girlfriend bugging me all the time!" he answered.

"Hm.I had fun with Mikan.but.I was so nervous all the time………" Ruka said as he blushed.

"I know you like her…….." Natsume said.

"I know you like her too." Ruka said.

Short silence…………………………………………………………………………….

"Can we stop talking like this? It makes me itchy all over……." Natsume said as he smiled.

"Y-Yeah" Ruka said as he smiled back………….

**End of Story………**

Did you enjoy the story? And if you're wondering how they slept……They switched laces. Mikan and Hotaru and so on……….sorry there wasn't any romance. Thought there would be a change cuz it's always romance on everyone's stories. Right???? Just wanted to be unique. Anyway, look out for my other stories! Also………..please read these stories**: You and Me, Summer Hearts**, and **Little Kuro Nekos.** They're all written by me! Thanks you guys!


End file.
